


Alpha Always Knows (Alpha Magnus)

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: Magnus' omega has exhausted himself, so Magnus takes it upon himself to ensure that his stubborn mate gets the rest he needs.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 397





	Alpha Always Knows (Alpha Magnus)

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are dialogue. I fucking hate quotation marks. Fight me.

Alec’s fingers were fumbling a bit over his keyboard, feeling too thick and slow to move properly, causing him to make a lot of mistakes which only added to his frustrations. He stubbornly refused to activate his runes, seeing it as an admission of his own weakness and inability to master himself. Over it, he threw his tablet down, possibly cracking the screen when it landed on his desk.

_Something wrong?_ Alec tensed for just half a second, turning to look at the door; nonetheless smiling when he met Magnus’ eyes, before standing and walking around his desk to greet his alpha.

_Just that nothing is going the way I want today._ Alec pressed a short kiss to Magnus’ lips, while the alpha stayed still, eyes furrowed as he scrutinized his Omega’s movements. As quickly as he could and still look natural, Alec turned away and began absently shuffling papers on his desk. _I don’t know what time I’ll be home today, I was gonna—_

_Alexander, come here for a moment._ Magnus’ voice was calm and low, but Alec’s heart began to beat more quickly and he knew that Magnus heard it. 

_Let me just finish this one thing, Magnus. _

_I know you heard me, Alexander, and I won’t say it again._ Alec huffed out a frustrated noise, dropping the papers onto his desk and walked back around with his eyes fixed over Magnus’ head. A gentle thumb pulled his chin down until Alec’s eyes met his. Alec’s breathing increased when Magnus let his glamour drop, revealing the startling cat eyes that never failed to captivate and disarm him. Magnus’ other hand came up, cradling Alec’s face, his thumbs sweeping over the dark circles beneath his eyes while his mouth twisted unhappily.

_You didn’t sleep last night, Darling…_

_Yes, I did— _Alec’s lie was cut off by Magnus’ hand tight around his throat. The aggressive display was juxtaposed by the tender kiss that Magnus gave him, smirking when Alec moaned and relaxed into him a little.

_I already plan on punishing you, Alexander; Don’t add to it._ Alec’s eyes widened and Magnus smiled softly at his reaction, caressing his face with both hands, causing Alec’s eyes to flutter as he inhaled the scents his alpha was deliberately emitting. _Such a silly thing to lie about— You know I can see the exhaustion in your eyes, don’t you? _Of course, Alec knew that Magnus would see. _Whether you’re at home with me or here attending to business, I always know, Alexander._ His hands dropped from Alec’s face before they wound around his waist, pulling Alec against him while he opened a portal.

_Magnus, I have work to do, I- I have to get this done._

_You let me worry about that, darling. You are going to bed._ Alec stopped walking, trying to lean out of Magnus’ arms, but Magnus' grip on his hips just tightened.

_Come on, Magnus, I have a million things to do today and I can go to bed lat—_ Magnus’ hand settled heavily the nape of his neck and pinched firmly. Alec gasped as he felt the rush through his body, making him pliant and relaxed. Magnus' other hand fell to the dip of his hip and pressed hard. Alec’s knees went shaky, wanting to sink down for his alpha, who pulled him close and used his magic to help lift Alec and wrap his legs around his waist. Once his omega was securely in his arms, Magnus stepped through the portal, landing in the living room of their den and immediately headed for their bedroom with his hand still on Alec’s neck, cooing at him under his breath. 

_That’s not fair, Alpha,_ Alec mumbled into his neck, tightening his arms around Magnus and nuzzling into his skin. Magnus laughed and Alec could feel the vibrations from it in his own chest. 

_I’m merely using the tools at my disposal, Alexander. You shouldn’t force my hand if it upsets you so._ Alec smiled and pressed a kiss against his neck; It was unnerving sometimes, the control that Magnus had over him, but he would never get tired of how much Magnus cares. Alec expected Magnus to lay him down, perhaps tuck him in, before leaving which is why he began fussing in Magnus’ arms when he moved to the middle of the bed with Alec still in his lap and settled against the mountains of pillows. _Magnus, I’ll go to sleep, I prom—_ Magnus hushed him by tightening his grip on his neck, smiling when Alec went completely lax against him, sinking into his chest and purring quietly. 

_Now, why don’t I believe that, darling? We’ve been through all this before._ His voice was impossibly soft and fond, _Shhh, rest now._ Magnus kneaded his fingers into Alec’s hair, humming approvingly when his mate relaxed further into him. He nuzzled Alec’s neck, cooing gently as his lips moved across Alec’s shoulder, stopping at his mating bite and then gently breaking the skin with his teeth. 

That did it; Alec moaned and felt unconsciousness beckon him while Magnus’ tongue lapped at the drops of blood and his purr soothed Alec’s pulse. But right when Alec was on the edge of unconsciousness, he felt a kiss being placed on his temple, and quiet words whispered in his ear. _I will take care of you, my love, my Alexander._ Alec slept deep enough that nothing could wake him except the gentle murmuring of his alpha who kept watch over him.


End file.
